1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless electric machine that utilizes permanent magnets and magnet coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term brushless electric machine is used herein to include both brushless motors and brushless generators. Known brushless motors include that disclosed in JP-A-2001-298982, for example.
However, a problem with the conventional brushless electric machines is that the magnetic flux of the permanent magnets could not always be utilized with good efficiency.